


For Luck, For Laughs, For the Unknown

by Thistlerose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Het Relationship, Cunnilingus, F/M, Married Couple, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-21
Updated: 2011-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistlerose/pseuds/Thistlerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ted and Andromeda make their farewells.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Luck, For Laughs, For the Unknown

Ted was halfway out the door when Andromeda ran back into the kitchen, arms so full that she couldn't see what was directly in front of her. She bumped into the back of a chair, and everything spilled out of her arms, onto the floor.

She swore.

"What's that?" Ted asked.

"Things you forgot, of course. Extra sweaters, scarves, long underwear…"

"Andromeda," said Ted, closing the door and bending to help her pick up the fallen garments, "my bag's full, and this is all I want to be carrying. Just the essentials. We agreed."

"I know." She lowered her gaze to the oversized fisherman's sweater in her hands and shook her head when he said her name again. "I _know_ ," she muttered. "I just… Look at the mess I've made."

She heard the charm, saw the shower of gold sparks, and the sweater floated out of her hands and to the chair, where it folded itself neatly. Ted knelt before her and clasped her shoulder.

"I'll be all right. It's only for a little while, after all."

"We don't know that," said Andromeda dully. "He nearly won the last time. This time… I just don't know."

"I do," said Ted, and she felt the corners of her mouth twitch at his bravado. "We're strong. We'll be all right. Some time on the run might even be good for me. Could stand to lose a stone or two." He patted his belly.

"Don't. Please, Ted – don't try to make me laugh."

"I won't, then." He leaned in and she closed her eyes. His lips brushed her forehead. "All right. I suppose I'm off."

She teetered when he got up to leave, but stopped herself from falling forward by grasping the chair. She watched, not quite comprehending, as he shouldered his rucksack, opened the door, and stepped out into the night.

For a moment, as if Ted's absence had broken a spell, the whole kitchen seemed to turn on her. The tiles lurched under her feet; the buttercup-yellow curtains were suddenly piercingly bright. Andromeda closed her eyes, afraid she would be ill. Somewhere in the dark beyond the door was her husband. Somewhere too, perhaps close by, was her mad sister, who wanted him and their daughter dead.

Then Andromeda was on her feet. She was running, stumbling after Ted, seizing his arm before he could Disapparate, turning him, making herself look into his face. "You forgot something else – me."

She kissed his mouth. He responded hungrily, tossing his rucksack to the ground so he could put his arms around her.

The air was crisp, full of pine and chimney smoke. There was no noise from the street, just a few meters away, or from the neighboring houses. That increased Andromeda's fear because in the silence, every sound that she and Ted made seemed magnified – the click of their teeth, the gravel crunching beneath their feet, his groan as she cupped him through his trousers.

Without breaking the kiss, Ted maneuvered them into the deep shadows by the door. They trampled the last of the autumn flowers, but Andromeda didn't care. When her back touched the cold stones of the wall, she hissed, "Yes," against his lips. "Yes, hurry—"

"And here I thought you didn't want me going."

His voice held a teasing note.

"I—"

"I know."

He bent to kiss her again, and while he did, he unbuttoned her blouse. He did it quickly, had her bra off moments later, and then he started to kiss his way down her body.

Andromeda slid her fingers into his hair, holding him, not quite guiding him. She tilted her head back. He nudged the hair away from her shoulders, laughed when it clung to his lips. She was very wet by the time he reached her breasts. She whimpered and twisted her fingers helplessly in his hair as he cupped them and pushed them together, licked the taut nipples, then sucked one into his mouth.

They were teenagers again, in Hogsmeade. They had eluded all their friends and were getting off behind some shop or tree. The danger was almost as enticing as his lips, his hands, the look in his eyes when she moaned his name: greedy, daring, reverent.

They had been so very foolish then, not in loving, but in allowing themselves to believe that what they'd found together was more powerful than her family's ire. That if they practiced a modicum of discretion and clung to each other, everything would be all right.

Andromeda felt distinctly indiscreet now; Ted had her spread against the wall, naked to her waist, where her skirt was bunched in her fists. His big, warm palms were on her thighs, holding her steady while he flicked his tongue against her clit. She tossed her head; her long hair fell over her face, her shoulders, and breasts. She bit her lips to keep his name safe behind them.

It almost choked out of her when she came, but she dropped her skirt and shoved her knuckles against her mouth.

"I—" Ted let go of her. She watched him stumble to his feet. "I need to go."

"No!" She reached for him, but her fingers closed around air. "Please." Her other hand touched the place between her legs where his tongue had just been. She wanted more of him inside her, as much as could fit. She could hold him there, she thought, keep him safe.

"I _have_ to."

Her neck felt the strain in his voice; it bent as if draped with heavy chains.

"Take me with you."

"You know I can't do that. Dora's going to have a baby. She needs you."

" _I_ need you."

He touched her cheek. "Of course you do, silly woman. Almost as much as I need you. Why do you think this mad marriage of ours has lasted so long?"

She could just make out the curve of his smile. "Well, we're both very stubborn people."

"That too." He kissed her forehead. "You know I don't want to go. You _know_ that, right, 'Dromeda?"

She nodded. She could feel him, still hard against her thigh. If she tried, she might be able to keep him here just a little longer. Hands were more convincing than words, sometimes, and a tongue—

He kissed her mouth.

Her fingers twitched. _Take him,_ she thought, _hold him. It'll be all right, just like it was all those years ago._

Back then, of course, they'd believed that time would stop if they wished it, that their love was stronger than anything.

They'd been incredibly stupid, but it had gotten them this far.

Maybe, if she clung—

—to his mouth for just a moment more. Her hands grasped miserably at her skirt.

Then she let him go.

8/31/2007


End file.
